


Truth or Dare?

by Somebodys_Hermione



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Truth or Dare, a brief appearance by Nott the Best Detective Agency, and the disaster lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodys_Hermione/pseuds/Somebodys_Hermione
Summary: “Truth or dare, Beau?”Or: Beau and Yasha get caught up in a truth or dare game that very quickly gets out of handWritten for Beauyasha Week 2020, Prompt: "First Kiss"
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the Beauyasha week prompt "First Kiss"!  
> Fun fact: I wrote this one last

“Truth or dare, Beau?”

Jester had somehow managed to loop them all into a game of truth or dare, and if Beau was being honest, it  _ had  _ been funny watching Fjord come up with a dare for Caleb, and Cad trying to rank his fellow members in order of attractiveness (that one had come from Nott). But it was just a tad bit less fun having Jester look her in the eyes and having to pick one herself. Not like it was a choice for Beau, honestly. There was no fucking way she’d pick truth unless she was under threat of death, so, “Dare, Jester. And make it a good one.”

Jester looked contemplative, which usually didn’t mean anything good, but Beau had honestly not been expecting what the tiefling came up with. 

“Hmmmm...kiss Yasha!”

“Jester, what the fuck?”

“You’re dating, Beau. It’s not even that exciting of a dare.”

“We’re not dating.” But it was at that moment that Beau remembered Yasha currently had an arm around Beau’s shoulders, which kind of undercut her point. Yasha was very pointedly avoiding eye contact, which didn’t help either. Which left Beau with no other choice but to petulantly cross her arms and continue with, “I’m not doing that, Jester.”

“Fine, but if you pass on something, you have to take off a piece of clothing.”

“What? Since when?”

“Since always, Beau. Those are just the rules.”

“I have literally never heard of that before.”

Fjord cut in, “I don’t think I’ve heard of that either, Jes”

But Jester was adamant. “That was always how we played it at the Chateau.”

The argument seemed to be drawing the others in, because Nott asked, “Wait, who were you playing Strip Truth or Dare with at your mom’s place?”

“Oh, you know...people.”

“Holy fuck, Jester did the Traveler tell you Truth or Dare involves stripping?” Beau had tried really hard to keep the concern out of her voice, but she really didn’t trust that good-for-nothing fae fucker. 

"Well, even if he was the one who told me, that just means it's the right way. He's a  _ god _ now, Beau, he knows things", but Jester was blushing. 

"You know what, fine." And Beau reached down and started removing one of her boots.

"Boots don't count, I don't think."

"Oh for fucks sake! The only thing I'm wearing besides the boots is my shirt and pants. What the hell do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know Beau! I didn’t make the rules!”

“No, the Traveler did-”

“Jester”, and Yasha’s voice cut through the building argument, despite how quiet it was. “Why don’t you ask me a question?” Yasha didn’t tend to participate in things like Truth or Dare very willingly, so the offer immediately grabbed Jester’s attention.

“Oooooh, really?” Yasha’s nod caused Jester to excitedly clap her hands together. “Alrightalrightalright. Yasha...are you dating Beau?” Yasha immediately turned bright red. 

(It was worth noting that Yasha’s arm was  _ still _ around Beau’s shoulders.) 

“Well...Jester...that’s...a question, definitely.” The barbarian was awkwardly tugging at her ear with the arm that was not currently pinned behind the monk she may or may not have been dating. 

Fjord was gently trying to steer the conversation away from this topic with, “Jester, maybe this isn-”

He was quickly interrupted by Nott, pushing past him and joining Jester in interrogation mode. “No, I think this is important. Dating coworkers is an issue we should discuss as a group. What if you break up and it causes problems? Or-or what if one of you gets  _ pregnant? _ ”

Nott, at least, seemed to quickly question the logic of her last statement, but that didn’t stop Yasha from getting even more red and Beau from looking like she was about 2 seconds from bolting from the room. Yasha seemed to be running through several responses in her head and after just a beat too long, she finally was able to respond with, “Nott, I-I’m sure, I’m sure that if Beau and I ever did break up, that we would make sure it did not hurt the group as a whole-”

“So you  _ are  _ dating!”, both Jester and Nott screamed (just a half-second off from being simultaneously) 

That caused Beau to bury her head in her hands, and Yasha to make a face that clearly conveyed that she regretted saying that. 

“Uhhh, no-no! I mean, I didn’t say that, and I don’t think...labels are the best ideas, maybe, uhhhh...Beau!” The panic was pitching Yasha’s voice higher, and she abruptly turned to Beau, with an expression of hope that the other woman would be able to say something less incriminating. “Beau! Do you have thoughts? You’d like to contribute here?” and there was only a touch of desperation in her voice. 

Beau didn’t lift her face from her hands, so words came out a little muffled. “I think...it would be a great idea if everyone minded their own business.”

“Be _ auuuuu, _ ” Jester whined, but Beau moved her hands just enough to cast a truly devastating glare in the rest of the room’s direction, which seemed to get the point across. Truth or Dare continued, but the rest of the night remained blissfully free of questioning about romantic feelings towards other group members (Well, at least for Beau and Yasha) (Fjord wasn’t quite as lucky…)

The next day came with some free time, as they didn’t really have anything pressing to attend to. They’d all wandered through the city on their own for a bit, but eventually Beau and Yasha had ended up on a bench together (finally getting some privacy, which was a rare commodity when traveling with a group like the Nein). 

Yasha again had an arm around Beau’s shoulders, and it occurred to her that that might just be something they  _ did  _ now? And if it was, that was probably something they should talk about, so as much as Beau hated talking about feelings, she finally found it in her to ask, “Yasha... _ are _ we dating?” 

Yasha was red again, but she laughed (even if it was a bit awkwardly). “I honestly don’t know, Beau. I’ve never really done dating. I don’t know what that means, really.”

“Huh” Beau considered the answer. “I’ve never been all that good at dating either.”

“I mean, I don’t even think I’d know where to start.”

Beau at least knew how to respond to  _ that _ . With a smirk, she said, “I think a good place to start might be if you kissed me.” So Yasha did. And it was great. 

Or it would have been if it hadn’t been interrupted by Jester and Nott screaming “ _ Yes! _ ” from the end of the street. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to TheWisdomQueen for enabling me  
> you can find me on tumblr @somebodyshermione if you would so like


End file.
